This study is designed to examine the problems of organ and cellular function and survival after organ storage. One of the major problems in the field of organ transplantation is organ preservation. We have been studying the cellular changes especially as they relate to nuclear function and nucleic acid metabolism during and after storage. The main areas of concentration include the chromatin template on which RNA is synthesized,the poly (A) containing messenger RNA, the RNA polymerases and the cellular content of the adenine nucleotides which provide the energy for driving a viable system. During the current year the nucleosome structure of the chromatin was under investigation. The polysomal content of poly (A) plus RNA was examined. The cellular content of ATP, ADP and AMP was analyzed in greater detail. The endogenous RNA polymerases were studied. The effects of heavy water, D2O in a storage solution were investigated. Mouse kidneys were stored in saline or intracellular solution at 37 degrees for one hour or at 0 degrees for up to 72 hours. We will continue our effects to understand the effects of organ storae on nuclear function, and how we can influence these effects and biological survival.